Socara Sanosi
}}Socara's quite kind, but more often than not, she is naive. She rarely takes anything seriously, even in the midst of an intense fight, she'd still treat it lightly, up until the point where she is either forced or decides to start taking it seriously. How formidable she is at that point, is then just up to her skill. Mostly, she enjoys exploration and loves to help! ...Although from time to time, her definition of helping and most people's will differ. In-Battle In a FIGHT, Socara's capabilities are mainly provided by her fourth arm. While attached to her, it occupies both the weapon and armour slots. The effects that the arm provides are only active when it's attached and the arm has any magic left in the magic pool (See Skills & Abilities). Also, some of the attacks she creates may only be possible for her to use with it attached. Combat Skills When it comes to FIGHTing, Socara considers the concept of attacks and using them 'really cool,' although that sort of conflicts with the whole hurting people typically being contrary to helping them, which might require some help for her to understand properly, especially if she's immersed in a FIGHT that she finds really interesting and exciting and will likely continue to invent attacks as she goes, ones that she thinks would be fun to throw at a player rather than aiming for attacks that will confirmedly hurt them or hit them hard. As such, most of her attacks aren't particularly developed for effectiveness in a FIGHT and high chance of hitting an opponent like most are, instead they're mostly comical and fun-looking, with the potential boon of being surprising to anyone not used to Socara's attacks. * Check Out My New Projectiles!: A series of multiple slowly flashing ! boxes rain through the battle box from above and having no effect for the duration of their lifetimes, disappearing once they exit through the bottom of the battle box, after which the attack ends. At no point do any actual projectiles spawn during this attack, meaning that this attack has a 0% chance of causing damage, no matter what the opponent does. (Only available if Socara's fourth arm is attached and has magic) * Wow, Pretty!: Multiple white star-shaped projectiles come in from all sides in line formations (Anywhere from 3 to 5), making spiral patterns before the different lines pick a random place to bunch up in and explode outwards into slow-moving, smaller white dot projectiles, the attack ending after 7 seconds of the projectile explosions occurring. (Only available if Socara's fourth arm is attached and has magic, costs 5 magic) * Bap!: The opponent's position in the battle box triggers a non flashing ! box which would occupy always a sixth of the battle box space, which is always as tall as the interior of the battle box will be vertically high, while moving horizontally in response to the opponent's movement (follows with slight delay). This persists for a few seconds before the ! box starts flashing, at which point the box stops moving and after 1 to 2 seconds, the box disappears and a large white projectile in the shape of Socara's fourth arm if it were to be outstretched, but from the perspective from the front, with the blade of her hand facing towards the opponent, descends from the top and continues downward at a moderately fast pace, until the bottom of the projectile is the same position vertically as the third pixel down from the opponent, wherever they may be in the battle box, the attack ending shortly after. (Only available if Socara's fourth arm is attached) * Comedy Comes In Fours!: Four ! boxes start moving in from outside of the battle box, each coming in from a corner and moving in a spiral pattern until reaching four different spots in the battle box, picked at random. Then, three random boxes start flashing and two waves of white circular projectiles explode out from the centre of the three ! boxes with a gap of half a second between them, all of the boxes then disappearing in that instant, with the second wave of circular projectiles that are created ricocheting once off of the walls of the battle box, the attack ending 5 seconds after the second wave of projectiles are created. (Only available if Socara's fourth arm is attached and has magic, costs 3 magic) * Special Delivery!: The battle box starts with a large white line bisecting the battle box into unequal halves, one of six eighths, which the opponent starts in and an empty section of two eighths. the line has two small nicks in it which separate out a small section of the wall, about the size of a SOUL. After a couple of seconds, a large white circular projectile that has a smaller white projectile on top of it in the shape of a baseball cap enters the battle box from the side and sits at the section in the wall. The opponent can choose to go to the section (if they don't go there within 12 seconds, the attack ends) and if they do, the section disappears and the large projectile shakes a little, before dropping a grey attack in the shape of a wrapped present where the wall section was, after 6 seconds, one of two things can happen. Either the present shakes, then disappears with a grey attack in the shape of a fridge in its place and the attack ends or the present shakes, then disappears with a white attack in the shape of a fridge in its place, the 'door' of which opens and the attack starts shaking violently, with white circular projectiles being created outside of the battle box in all directions and moving in a whirl formation inward, stopping when they reach the fridge projectile. after about 2 seconds of this, the projectiles stop being created and then when the last of the projectiles reach the fridge projectile, they all shake and the fridge projectile explodes, disappearing, the circular projectiles now start going back, exploding outwards in a circular formation, disappearing after they leave the battle box. The circular projectiles collide with the wall, and the attack then ends when all the pellet projectiles have disappeared. (Only available if Socara's fourth arm is attached and has magic, costs 15 magic) * Special Attack!: A single white circular projectile starts falling slowly from the top, before wavering around and finally moving off to either the right or the left, never actually entering the battle box. The attack stops 3 seconds after the projectile starts going in one of the directions. * Basics Can Be Fun, Too!: Two columns of white circular projectiles come from both sides of the battle box. They move slowly towards either the centre or a random vertical "slice" (at minimum, one and a half times the width of an opponent SOUL), before dispersing, the projectiles near the top adding upward momentum to their travel, the projectiles near the bottom adding downward momentum, the projectiles increasing in speed and the attack ending 2 seconds after the projectiles start dispersing. Appearance The main feature of Socara's appearance is that she has three natural arms (although the broadness of her shoulders kinda looks a little weird if you tried to imagine her without the extra arms) and almost always keeps her fourth with her or attached to her, via metal socket under her upper right arm (main right arm). Since there's few clothing options available that provide the necessary sleevage or general arm holery to accommodate Socara's arms (and that she's also not particularly bothered in going the lengths to either source some or make any herself (Which is doubtful that she could successfully pull off unless it's messing around with existing torsowear)), she mainly wears clothing that manages to comfortably stay below the lower arm, leaving her shoulders and all of her armage exposed. She usually wears clothes in shades of blue, a slate blue skirt with a cobalt waistline and her weird crop shirt dress thing, which is in various monochrome shades, as well as just a pair of trainers. Her eyes are green and her hair is black, with diamond blue frosted tips. Personality Socara is pretty carefree, she's kind and likes to help others, but is naive and can be easily manipulated. For the most part, she's headstrong and will try her best to achieve what she feels she needs to do, whether it be a physical task, something to do in a FIGHT or just being herself, with her flamboyancy and naivety. Skills & Abilities Innate * Brute Strength: '''Since naturally having a third arm encourages using your arms more for things, Socara has increased physical strength, not just from being able to combine the raw power of an extra arm alone, but the extra work put into developing them alone makes her stronger (Although that's arguably an acquired ability?). Acquired * '''Environment Endurance: Because of her tendency to wear little clothing that covers her adequately enough from the weather, combined with her numerous little adventures from her youth, Socara has developed higher than average tolerance and resistances for differing temperatures, being able to withstand both cold and hot environments for extended periods of time. * Fourth Arm: Socara was naturally born with three arms, however after a small explorational venture and subsequent shenanigans (See Backstory), she obtained a fourth. This fourth arm is a strange material, appears to be made from ruby? But who knows. It's attached to her body via a metal socket under her upper right arm and is removable by depressing both tabs on either sides of the "shoulder" just before the socket and reattachable by reinserting it into the socket. The arm is fully functional as an arm and also provides other functions, as detailed below. * Extra Force: Sometimes the simplest solution will suffice for effectiveness. That's not a sentence that Socara would understand, but she puts it into practice when deciding that four arms are better than two when trying to get something done. Since all four of her arms are fully functional as arms, she can produce what is effectively twice the power of two arms into a single task. Depending on the task however, the risk of failure (or worse) could increase. * Magic Pool: '''Socara's fourth arm contains a magic pool, which has a capacity of 100 magic and can be recharged only by detaching and recharging it through any method of direct magic transferral or leaving it in direct sunlight for up to 12 or so hours (from empty) to recharge. She can access that magic to restore SHL points and may be required for some of her more powerful attacks if she develops any. * '''Passive In-Battle SOUL Shell: With her fourth arm attached and provided there's magic in the magic pool, Socara passively gains a shell in-battle, which has its own health (Displayed as SHL). The shell itself is red and covers her entire SOUL, obscuring her green SOUL colour to the point where it appears as a red SOUL, which may have repercussions among those believing that she is a red SOUL when she is not. The SHL has a maximum HP of 12 and when it starts going below 10, it visually starts breaking away when attacked, to the point where it's removed. While active, it provides 12 DEF and any damage to Socara is mitigated by 40%, rounded down. That amount is taken from the shell's HP while the rest is taken from Socara's HP. Outside of FIGHTs, she can choose to spend magic from her magic pool to restore shell HP at a rate of 5 for 2. History Backstory Socara was born under fairly normal circumstances... If you can call an unusual third arm normal. Her childhood was fairly uneventful, but in her late teens, she spontaneously decided that she'd start going exploring. After her first couple forays into various abandoned mine shafts, she came back with what looked like a large chunk of ruby. The uh, the gemstone. That night, she paid a visit to the village doctor, a man regarded by the locals as a saviour who'd previously eradicated a viral strain of influenza that was slowly seizing the village, using very few resources. That is, the doctor used few resources. Not the influenza. After a... colourful... discussion, she got the doctor to do probably the most bizarre thing he'd done in his career. When she left, she had four arms and when asked about it, she said she felt like it was the right thing to do. Her next exploration venture led her into the Underground.Category:People __FORCETOC__ Category:Major Characters